Just Another Day
by Slea
Summary: Bruce is haunted by a thought that he forgot something.


  
  


NOTE : I write for the enjoyment of writing and to help me with my reading skills.. I make no money on this its just for fun and hope that all those who read this enjoy it as much as I enjoyed the writing of it... these Characters are the property of DC comics. 

  
  


JUST ANOTHER DAY 

BY CYNDI/SLEA/SMITH

  
  
  
  


Bruce wasn't sure why he was going home early from the party. Something didn't feel right about the whole day, he wrestled with the feeling that he had forgotten something important, and it had nagged at his mind all day long. He even turned down an invite to continue what was proving to be one of the more interesting parties he had been to, privately at Lacy's penthouse apartment. 

Lacy Connors clung to him like a sweaty T-shirt all evening. He had to laugh at himself when he recalled that Alfred practically tossed him out of the mansion, to get him to go to the party in the first place. 

"Does this mean," he recalled saying to his old friend " that you won't call Lacy and tell her I've come down with Malaria or something?" Alfred looked out the window in to a clear early night sky and then back to his employer. 

"I suppose I could sir, although I have made plans for this evening, none of which included lying to your friends if it is not necessary. But should you want to cancel your date with one of the most desired models in the world, it might be best if you do it yourself. You do know, I suppose, that a scandal sheet would do to your *sensational* reputation, should they get wind of you begging out, should you choose to cancel this date. It's ghastly how they like to twist things around, and I did warn you so don't come to me when the national Insulter comes out with an article about you having a bout with some sexually transmitted disease." 

Bruce recalled he must have been a site, gawking, totally caught off guard by his friend who just walked away adding. "I will be going to out of town, for a couple of hours, Sir, but I should be back before 9 O'clock tonight so if something of real importance comes up I will get in touch with you."

"Then I guess I best get dressed."

"That would be advisable, Sir, Your clothes are laying out on your bed."he added not even slowing his retreat to the kitchen "You have already sent Ms Connors a dozen red roses and a bottle of our finest Champagne. So if there is nothing else I have some things to do in the kitchen before I go."

" Ok, don't stay up, tonight on my account," Bruce informed his butler with just a bit of matter of fact in his voice "I just might not be home."

"Very well, Sir" Alfred mused " then in that case I might actually get something done."

Bruce started up the stairs but stopped solemnly "one other thing" Bruce returned as Alfred finally stopped his accent into the kitchen "Tell Dick, I said hi," 

It wasn't difficult to figure out where he was going Alfred always worried about the boy, so he would make an occasional jaunt out of town to check on him and restock what Alfred called a travesty of a kitchen. 

With a momentary look of disappointment the gentleman's gentleman nodded his head "I will do that, sir, as always," then he continued in to the kitchen " and will continue to, until you both come to your senses and learn to speak for yourselves."

Bruce headed to his room, it was amazing how sometimes how words of truth from Alfred's mouth often hurt more than any weapon ever used on him by the worse criminals Gotham ever saw. 

It was about dusk when Bruce picked up his date at her upscale apartment, Lacy Connors, a one time Ms Gotham, was truly beautiful. The royal blue satin flowed wistfully over her figure and added to fire of blue in her eyes, while her brown tresses caressed her shoulders shaping softly the contours of her face. When they entered the ball room at the Grand Gotham Hotel every head in the room turned. Reporters that had been busy annoying the grand and wealthy of the world, suddenly for got their most resent prey, and broke silence in a mad scramble to where she stood. Bruce fielded some of the same questions he was often asked. Yes, he felt the party was a success, Yes Ms Connors is beautiful, and no there were not wedding bells in their near future, this was their first date so ask him again tomorrow. This brought laughter from the crowd and a perfect time to retreat. He took her hand and guided her through the crowd. Both laughing at the barrage of questions still being slung at them. They made the social rounds and found their table, hoping to enjoy the rest of the evenings festivities.

The benefit party was going great. The evening was a success for the gossip columnist and paparazzi as well. He really couldn't say why he wasn't enjoying the attention from the super-model. Why he was being haunted by the feeling of confusion that came from forgetfulness. Lacy is not only beautiful and witty but she's intelligent as well. Maybe it was because she did attract a crowd. The reporters always popped up from no where to interrupt dinner. From the appetizers to desert, he couldn't swallow a bite without someone shoving a microphone in his face. He was all set to push the whole group of pest right out the 40 story window, (with the exception of some paparazzi who, despite nuisances that they were making of themselves, did served a purpose in his chaotic life.) 

Just when he thought his patient had peeked, his date intercepted the crowd. He couldn't hear what she was saying and but it got there interest. Then she finally leaned over to the one of the columnist and whispered something that sent her in a tizzy before Bruce knew what happened all of the reporters where gone.

"Wow, what did you tell them." Bruce whispered as he watched over his shoulder at the whole group flock to the other end of the banquet hall. He could only recall one other person who had that kind of control on the media. And he was currently "out of town." 

"Its not important really," she replied, taking another swallow of the dinner wine. "But I think we should have enough time to finish the Jubilee before "Cindy" figures out who told them, So what say we go to my place before the fireworks start." 

"Wow," he mumble still fascinated by how easily she shuffled there attention away from them "you are good,." He hadn't notice she too was admiring her handy-work. 

"I'm sorry" she said a little embarrassed when she realized he had been talking to her while she had been eyeing the mob scene around the other super-model "I wasn't listening"

"It wasn't important,"

"Oh, Ok then, how about we grab our coats and go to my place, I have a really wonderful bottle of champaign waiting for us as we speak.

When a leggy six foot super-model wants to take you home it is to your advantage to go. And his body was ready willing and able but, unfortunately his mind was else where. It proved to be more than noticeable when she finally broke the silence half way through the trip to her apartment.

"Bruce?"

"Umm?" He replied

"Look, I would offer you a penny for your thought, but in your case I think it would be a waist of money. Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, I don't think so anyhow, Lacy have you ever had the feeling like you had forgotten something important." 

"You mean like... you left the iron on or something? Yea, I've been there, don't tell me your doing your own laundry" she laughed "that would make you the perfect man, good looking wealthy and a domestic engineer" 

"Not really, " he laughed "if it were not Alfred I would probably be wearing my socks on my hands." 

The conversation seemed to die away again as they pull up to the doorman at her upscale apartment. Again he was haunted by the feeling of dread and confusion Bruce waited patiently as the Doorman opened Lacy's door and gently taking her by the hand he finally confessed...

"Lacy I am sorry, I haven't been a very ...attentive date this evening, Its just that ... well ..." Bruce really looked ashamed for what he was about to say ... "I really was having a great time.."

"But ?" she added knowing a brush off hen she heard one.

"Do you think I can take a rain-check on the rest of the evening..." he looked her directly in her eyes, he didn't feel he was making any sense, lord knows he really wished he hadn't felt the need to say anything. He had given the brush off, to many a date and never gave it a second thought, this was not the same. 

She looked softly in his dark blue eyes, she knew something was bothering him all night and yet he put on a mask of happiness, she believed what he had been honest with her most of the night. It was well worth the one date anyway she would have to take out her sorrows on that bottle of champagne alone, "I think I understand, " she agreed reluctantly "maybe some other time then?"

"Soon," Bruce finished "very soon... "then he pulled her in to his arms, and kissed the beautiful brunette leaving her with a smile that made her weak kneed. Then abandoning her at her elevator door, tipping the doorman he made his way to the convertible.

The ride home seem to take forever. The winds whipped through his thick black hair as he sped down the dark ominous road way that lead to his home at the peak of the hill, just on the outskirts of his home town Gotham. He couldn't get the feeling he had forgotten something. Something that must have been important, why else would he miss out on a chance to be with the most sweet and intelligent women he has run in to in years. He searched the skies almost praying the bat-signal was lit, but the only hope for distraction from this feeling tonight was the moon. So he continued on staring up the long dark roads in to the blackness that was Home.

Solace didn't come by reaching home either. 

He'd forgotten how foreboding the Manor looked from the outside at night. The inside wasn't any better. The foyer was dark. He figured Alfred had taken his advice and retired early. Bruce had not expected to be home so soon. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he stared in awe of the size of the place he called home. It seemed so dark and cold anymore. It was no wonder he spent so much time in the cave, there hadn't been any real warmth in this place since Dick left. It was amazing how small the placed seem when you had a child sliding down the banisters and literally swinging from the chandeliers.

Dick Grayson seemed so small and fragile when he first walked into Wayne Manor. It had been hard enough on the boy to stand helpless as his parents fell to there death during their performance as Aerialist in Haly's Circus but Gotham's version of Child Welfare Services took him from the only family they had known (pop Haly, and the Circus) and placed him in Juvenile Detention Center, with until a proper home could be found for him than like everything else the system forgot he was there. That was until he ran away, after being beaten half to death by the other "in mates" When batman found him he returned him with the promise he would have a home soon. It took the backing of the Police commissioner Jim Gordon, the Mayor, and an Army of Lawyers to keep that promise, and still the system planned on it to be only temporary, Bruce had other plans.

  
  


He remembered the day that Dick came through the door. The welfare officer was more intimidated than young Grayson. 

"Wow! "She said, leaning over the boys shoulder "I bet you have never seen anything as big this."

The boy just shrugged his shoulders, staring nonchalant, around the foyer. 

"Yea... We played Rockefeller Center once," he replied " its almost as big."

The reply was so subtle yet so honest that Bruce had to laugh, Jim Gordon nearly choked on his pipe, to maintain a professional air. There was so much good in that boy, he didn't deserve the pain Bruce knew he would always have to face. 

  
  


Nightmares haunted the boys attempts to sleep. It had gotten so bad that the boy wasn't sleeping at night. Alfred had told Bruce of at least four separate occasions he had found the child doing acrobatics and calisthenics at all hours of the night. When he finally give in to exhaustion it would only lead to the heart breaking screams of the child as he was awaken by the reoccurring vision of his parents death. 

Bruce finally called in doctor Leslie Thomkins hoping she would be able to help the boy as she had once helped him. but he wouldn't talk about it to anyone and she feared the lack of rest would ware down his resistance to illness not to mention the depression the boy was feeling. She finally decided to give him a sedative to allow his mind and body the rest it truly needed ... but that too proved to be a bad idea as Bruce recalled looking up at the dark silhouette of the simple chandelier that now hung in the foyer.

He remembered how, like tonight, that night was strangely calm in the streets of Gotham. He had returned to the bat cave early to do a little work in the labs and maybe retire before dawn, but it was not to be. He had no sooner exited the bat mobile when Alfred made contact with him over the telecom.

Forgive the interruption, sir " he whispered " But your assistance is need upstairs right away."

What's wrong, Alfred" Batman returned " noting the urgency in the older mans voice 

" the boy seems to be sleepwalking" the butler explained, "He is currently swinging from the Brass and crystal chandelier"

Leslie quickly interrupted quietly adding "make sure it's Bruce that comes up and not the Batman, and hurry!."

Bruce Flung the cape and cowl heedlessly across the cave attempting to don his robe over the rest of the costume in hopes of hiding it from the child. He usually made it a point never to wear the costume in the house and never unmasked. Little did he know this would be one of many changes he would be making in the discipline that came with a child in the house.

He found Leslie and Alfred in the dark foyer clinging to separate ends of a bedspread carefully shuffling around shards of broken crystal on the hard floor. Harold the maintenance man was quietly bringing lamps from the den and living room to try and illuminate the large hall. Above them the boy was slowly twisting and bending his body in to various positions with the strength, grace and finesse of a professional gymnast. Giving a count as he would change postures.

"How in the world did he...." Bruce murmured

"We Sir, believed he leapt from the second floor bannister" Alfred surmised "Both Dr.Thomkins and my self were awaken by the sound of breaking glass and arrived to find him in the midst of a some kind of performance."

Bruce stared at the eight foot gap between the closest point of the second floor railing

"Are you sure he's sleepwalking? Alfred is there a ladder in this place?"

" yes sir, I shall fetch it." Alfred and Leslie placed the blanket atop the broken glass Bruce pulled Leslie from under the chandelier as more glass began to fall. Its a wonder that boy hasn't electrocuted himself." he thought out loud 

"Alfred turned the electricity off, as soon as we discovered him. As far as sleepwalking... I gave him enough of the sedative to allow him a good ten hour rest. It also appears that he has some cuts on his hands but totally unaware of them. He's been demonstrating that he has been practicing his stances"

" I believe he demonstrated them to the audience during the show... there the positions he learned before he could fly. Strength holds I think "

" That would make sense ...He keeps asking if he can fly now...Alfred told him to keep practicing. He gone through these 3 times, he's got to be getting tired."

Suddenly Bruce became aware of a creaking sound the fixture was straining against the extra weight of the child not to mention the movement of the wire as he swings through each stance.

Suddenly more crystal broke free the boy seemed unaware of the danger as it fell to the ground just missing Leslie.

"We got to wake him up before the whole fixture comes down."

"No! Bruce" she objected "if you do that you'll shatter his psyche"

"If that wire snaps it wouldn't be the only thing he shatters. He paused only a moment before he bounded up the steps to the 2nd floor balcony. stripping off his robe and the top of the costume "I have an idea." he hollered

He hopped to the outside of the balcony and hung himself upside down from the posts. 

Richard" Bruce called whipping the sweat from his hands "Son, can you hear me?"

"Yes sir," the boy returned enthusiastically.

Ok, son. I'm working from a stationary platform son so were are going to start with something simple." trying to remember what the Grayson's did prior to there fall that night. "Do you think you can do a Fly away pass to me." 

" yes sir" the kid adjusted himself and began swinging harder 

"on three"

"One."

Bruce swayed his upper body as much as possible stressing every muscle in his back and abs.

"Two."

He felt his heart jump into his throat as more glass and part of the ceiling fell to the ground.

"Three."

The boy released his grip, just barely clearing the chandelier, he let his feet fly over his head then flipped up right and landed into Bruce's hands.

No sooner was Dick safe than the whole fixture break free and fell to the ground, barely missing Alfred and Harold. The moment of chaos was quickly squelched as everyone confirmed they were safe. Everyone, but the boy who went limp as soon Bruce caught him.

"Leslie, something wrong... Alfred hurry, he's not moving," 

The butler quickly checked the boy before he draped him over the his shoulder.

"It appears, Master Bruce that the child has finally fallen asleep." the Butler stated as he carefully made his way down the ladder with the child.

Bruce had already flipped himself over and landed gracefully on the Marble tiles below before Alfred reached the last rung. He gathered the boy gently in his arms waiting for Leslie to confirm the butlers suspicions. Bruce took the boy and retreated to his old bedroom. Leslie followed. She check him thoroughly but for the cuts on his hands and glass dust on his superman pj's he appeared to be a normal 8 year old right down to the angelic look on his face as he sleep.

" He should be fine" she said as she wiped away a Roque curl that draped over his for head "but maybe someone should stay with him for a little while, just incase he goes for another walk."

Dick didn't have many adventures in his sleep after that, but Bruce did request that when they replaced the chandelier that it was one that was more sturdy and simple in design so he can swing from it with out hurting himself. To which Bruce recalled Alfred grunted

"If I find that child anywhere near that fixture again he best have a dust cloth in his hands." it is probably the only light fixture in all of Gotham he hasn't jumped from. No mater the situation he could fly from any where and not blink. It never fails even now when I watch that boy my heart leaps to my throat. The boy just had no fear, God how he wished he could say the same about himself. His fears drove the boy away, and the coldness was back. 

"No one to blame but yourself Wayne" he whispered "your fear of losing him, drove him right out the door. And in the end you haven't changed a thing... he still plays dangerous games but now he does it alone." He remembered that night as if it was yesterday when heard the explosion of gunfire and saw robin fall backwards he felt world shattered all over again. Even joker knew what he had done...would destroy Batman more so than if he had killed the bat out right. The creature didn't even bother to run...he just laughed that horrid cackle and repeated "bird boy's dead he had killed 'the boy blunder' he killed the only thing that matter to the Batman."

If he had only known how right he was, Robin no, Dick was the closest thing he had to a son, and his life was still soaking into the dark knight's gauntlet as he tried to stop the bleeding. As far as Bruce was concerned The Joker was right, he had destroyed The Batman, and oh God, the look on Alfred's face when the reached the bat cave and he open the passenger door. He looked so old. Bruce watched as the mans heart seem to crumble before him But the worse damage after he Dick pulled through. It was all over the television and radio Robin the boy wonder was dead. No one knew for sure all assumptions were drawn by at the helicopter televison crewman who had taped the whole incident. Alfred kept trying to get Bruce to turn the television off but he wouldn't. He and the rest of the world watched over and over again, the death of robin and demise of Bruce Wayne. Maybe it was the lack of sleep maybe it was the subliminal thought that a gun would steal another loved one from his life. But something erupted in him he had never felt before, and what ever it was would leave a scar that from that day on would never really heal. Alfred tried to talk to him, but it was no use, the world was certain that the boy was dead and that Batman was as guilty of murder as the Joker himself. In a way they were right. Batman did kill Robin, but in his heart he could not see any choice,.so as soon as Dick awoke Bruce told him, he was no longer his partner, Robin would remain dead. Dick was right it was unfair he wasn't a child, but Bruce had made up his mind. With Alfred standing over the lad trying to keep him calm Bruce made Dick to promise he would never wear the robin suit again. Oh he got his promise, but with the boy's word came his contempt for the one man he thought understood, And that was the day Bruce lost his son.

  
  


Dick left for college, as soon as he was able but that only lasted a semester, he quit and disappeared for awhile and when he returned he was no longer the Batman's boy wonder, Dick was now Nightwing leader of the Titans, and a Hero in his own right. God He was so proud of that boy. Bruce's memories pushed that nagging feeling back in his head. Maybe it had to do with Dick or Nightwing. He'd check in with Barbara, perhaps she would know if the "kid" was Ok. Even when he wasn't speaking to Bruce he made a point of checking in with Alfred and had checked in with her recently and he would know the boy was ok. His emotions always toiled between the fear and the pride, when it came to the kid. For the most part a good part of the time when he could let his mind wander, were spent wondering if Dick was safe. 

He then notice the red lite on the answering machine blinking on an off just at the distance It was odd for Alfred to let the phone ring long enough for the answering machine to pick it up, but then it wasn't the "Bat phone" if it had been important they could have contacted his Cell phone, he started to play it when he noticed the dim light beneath the bedroom door A familiar ping of panic arose in his chest. 

"Alfred?" he whispered .as he slowly pushed opened the door and cautiously made his way in. He noticed Alfred in the large chair in front of the fireplace. At first his legs seemed to be bolted to the floor, his friend looked so peaceful. The panic eased as he recognized the rhythmic rise and fall of the mans chest verifying he was only asleep. Alfred didn't get many chances for personal time, even though Bruce would give it to him, anytime he asked. Noticing the journal laying in his lap, it dawn him how little time the butler took for himself it was the same journal, the man was writing in the day he discovered Alfred kept a diary. It had been shortly after the first appearance of batman. Bruce wanted to make sure that he had not make mention about his other life, But really did not know how to approach the subject so after a few minutes of babbling, the older man caught on to his worries and spouted in his very British way...

" Sir, be assured that at no time did I make mention that you had bats in your belfry, or basement as it were..." Then the old man smiled and walked away leaving him feeling unsure whether or not he'd just been reassured or just insulted.

His straying thoughts were suddenly startled back to the here and now when the book fell from its perch on the older mans knee clattering to the floor. Amazingly enough, Alfred didn't budge he really must have been tired not even the rhythm of his breathing changed. 

A closer look at his friend he saw how much older the man appeared, Bruce couldn't remember when it happen. Had it really been so long ago since the family butler took over the responsibility of raising the son of his employers, it seemed like yesterday.

Bruce could remember a time when he could not even sneak in the windows with out having Alfred standing in the doorway of his room waiting, no matter the hour, with cookies and milk,... and his version of a reprimand, He was after all the disciplinarian even if Bruce paid the bills. And it continued on after the child became a man, all it took was one look and Both Bruce and Dick found himself promising never to do "it" again, what ever it was. A promise neither could break while staring into the grey blue eyes of the sweet "old bean".

Alfred was the glue that kept Bruce's world from falling completely apart. The man did everything, in the house and in the cave. He was the limo driver the cook the housekeeper. He planned any events held at the mansion. When he had to be he was a disciplinarian, teacher, sounding board, doctor and babysitter, and on an occasion a crime fighter as well as his best friend. Yes, he more than earned an uninterrupted nap every once in a while.. 

  
  


As Bruce picked up the book he could not help but notice the page it had fallen open to, it was the day Dick was to take his final exam, as robin.. He noted the beautiful script as it flowed over the middle of the page. He had not intended to read it, maybe it was just habit. He had learn to read upside-down, backwards and quickly in his guise as Batman. The words were almost rhythmic in their wording. It was a psalms of the mans feelings, and they danced across the page, as though they begged to be read.

  
  


It read....

  
  


___He is my son, though not of my blood_

_He is spirit, and I am strong because of him._

_He is my childhood, and through him I am young again._

  
  


_Yet, he knows too well the darkness of this world. For him I weep._

_For when I look into his eyes I see tears yet unshed._

  
  


_He is my son though not of my blood._

_He is fire and I am warm because of him._

_He is my adolescence and through him I am young again._

  
  


___Yet he know too well the disdain in this world and for him I hope,_

_For when I look into his heart I see dreams yet fulfilled._

  
  


_He is my son though not of my blood ._

_ He is vengeance and I am safe because of him._

_He is my adulthood, through him I am young again _

  
  


_Yet he know to well the pain of this world and for him I bleed._

_For when I look in his soul I see myself,_

_For now he has a son._

  
  


_He is his son, though not of his blood_

_He is spirit and we are strong because of him._

_His is his childhood and through him we are young again._

  
  


__Suddenly it hit him. He turned to look upon the sleeping gentleman it finally dawned on him what day it was. He placed the small afghan across Alfred's lap, and started to leave when he notice a Small box with a ribbon tied to it sitting on his desk. It was flat like a tie box but a bit larger. It was addressed to Alfred and Bruce...

"Hum" He thought out loud. Funny but even the quietness sound of his voice awoke the sleeping gentleman 

"Oh for give me sir I must have nodded off. I didn't hear you come in." He straighten his clothes and then met Bruce at the desk. " Master Richard asked me to give it to you when you came in. He said it was for the both of us. 

"What is it?" Bruce questioned, 

"I am sorry sir, but you must have me confused with Master Kent. I have not a clue. "

Bruce laughed.. "Yes of course. I am sorry I guess there is only one way to find out."

He ripped in to the wrapping and found a letter taped to the outside of the box.

  
  


It read ****

  
  


Dear Alfred and Bruce 

  
  


I know I was a handful growing up. You both took me in and made me part of your family when you did not have too. I have spent a lot of time trying to understand what happened to cause this rift between You (Bruce ) and myself...and no matter what theory I employed, it all came down to childish pride (mine). You never asked anything of me that I could not handle, weather as Dick Grayson or as Robin... That is until you told me I was never to be Robin again I believe the words you used were.... From now on you are Dick Grayson College Student. In my anger I became Dick Grayson, idiot. I didn't quit school because I was incapable of doing it I quit because it was something you wanted me to do. I wanted to hurt you just as I believed you hurt me, and in the long run I guess I hurt us both. I had failed you again I couldn't be what you wanted me to be, yet my love for you couldn't allow me to be what you forbid me to be. So in that moment in time I became what was in me all along. What you taught me to be... a man. I know this is late in coming, but I hope you can understand and forgive me. I had a lot of help, Including one red headed commissioners daughter that kept sending me online information till my PC nearly crashed. I would have told you sooner but as you know we have been to busy to being angry at each other to talk, and since the quake and everything it didn't seem important. I hope that now , in the light of a new and hopefully better Gotham, we can try and rebuild a new and better relationship. This is my way of thanking you both for the time, love and understanding you gave me. Happy Father's day. Your loving son, Richard

Bruce handed the box to Alfred and opened the lid 

In side was a leather binder with a tassel of black and gold hanging from it. 

Bruce carefully opened the binder 

and read

The trustees and the University of Metropolis

by virtue of the authority vested in them

and on the recommendation of the faculty Of the 

University of Metropolis 

hereby confirm upon 

Richard John Grayson 

the Degree of Bachelor of Science and Arts 

In Criminal Justice 

Given on this 

the 15th day of June 1999.

  
  


Alfred finally broke the silence as he watched Bruce gently caress the leather binder the single tear that escaped down his face before he realized he was being watched

"Well I dare say, this is truly a reason for Celebration. I shall get the tea." He announced as he scurried out of the room. To give his "son" time alone to reflect on what just happened. 

The rest of the evening and long in to the daylight Bruce and Alfred spent reflecting on their past. He even promised to go talk to Dick as soon as possible ... and leave his alter ego behind.

As they finally walked away from the kitchen to retire for a few hours. Bruce hugged the old man the same way he had when he was a child "Good night Old friend" he whispered, then before stepping into his room he laughed "... and Happy Fathers Day" Alfred smiled as he too retreated into his room. "That it is sir, that it is.**"**

  
  



End file.
